Luscious Creed
tumblr_inline_o7qgtaUjVR1tuvf4o_540.png " You could never hurt me- Not without my permission ! " tumblr_o86f1f8lMv1ubdxjvo8_r1_400.png tumblr_o86f1f8lMv1ubdxjvo7_r1_400.png tumblr_o86f1f8lMv1ubdxjvo10_r1_400.png tumblr_o86f1f8lMv1ubdxjvo2_400.png General Information tumblr_o7o4g9lWKF1u2giato1_540.png|"Excuse me, I hope these don't offend you." Name: Luscious Creed Age: 28 DOB: April 14 Gender: Male Apperance tumblr_o9tjugLPQg1ssxc9vo3_1280 (1).jpg Lu is a sight most find both majestic and troublesome; with eyes as green as an enchanted meadow and hair as red as the coldest most feint of a sun; you'd find it hard to believe that this stood nothing more than inferior to his overall talents and abilities. Lu holds an athletic built- A rounded jaw fit for a king which resembled the craftsmanship of the most worthiest of hands which failed to stand beyond any mortal man but Gods. Lu's hair peaks out into a curly bang which intersects the untampered lightly olive skin of his just above the right jaw. Luscious looks differently from the rest of the Creeds; this is because of the " The Sacred Courts of Roawn." Having been killed as a child only to be resurrected - his appearance took a slight change due to the side effects of the mutation. Lu sports a scar across his right eye given to him by his brother Eden Creed; at the expense of his fathers orders. Lu's usually seen in a green uniform or suit which sits firmly on his well structured built. Luscious is usually taking a spoiled rich pretty boy persona when it comes to his attire. Sometimes, shirtless or even wearing nothing at all this is usually a phase in which he allows people not to think too highly of him. Making his tactics and uprising the better due to the shock it may awaken in some. tumblr_o8ih3ru1Zr1qfrvhzo1_540.jpg tumblr_o7egqkator1r8dwx0o1_540.jpg Behavior/Personality tumblr_o635vg2vgP1uh6b6ro1_540.jpg Luscious Creed is often quite open; he is well efficient when it comes to the use of his words so it's less than likely he'll say something he regret even if he says it without thinking. His minds open to several possibilities and outcomes so he's occasionally mentally prepping himself for multiple occasions whether its what coffee he'd feel more comfortable enduring that morning or whether to break in a heavily guarded maximum security prison. Despite that, Lu's also a goofball - unsuited to claim the title Rowan as his father would state. But, Luscious Creed is kind all in all with a heart thats easily swayed - and a weakness for women. Both, traits making a dangerous Co-Op. Fortunately, Luscious Creed has yet to be confronted with such obstacles. Due, to recent incidents with the mother of his child he tries his best to avoid them but as stated " Best." Can only get you so far . . . Tumblr o5u4kzFV2a1u6c2nzo1 500.png tumblr_o3wfkioyng1riu867o1_540.jpg Chaotic Good tumblr_o69nxfxDrn1r8dwx0o1_1280.jpg A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is necessary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' marvel_netflix_feature.jpg Occupation: Vigilante A free lance Vigilante does it for free, unless they have some other way they have income coming in, you don't get paid and you don't get official support in terms of the law system, your raw, lone wolf, you do it all on your own, but that's ok because you know what your doing. You can handle yourself a team just holds you back. You could work with others, but if you wanted too, you wouldn't be free lance. 'Fighting Style' *'Capoeira ' ' tumblr_nv5annLCe91s402bno1_540.png ' Capoeira is a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage. The style emphasizes using the lower body to kick, sweep and take down and the upper body to assist those movements and occasionally attack as well. It features a series of complex positions and body postures which are meant to get chained in an uninterrupted flow, in order to strike, dodge and move without breaking motion, conferring the style with a characteristic unpredictability and versatility. The Ginga (literally: rocking back and forth; to swing) is the fundamental movement in capoeira, important both for attack and defense purposes. It has two main objectives. One is to keep the capoeirista in a state of constant motion, preventing him or her from being a still and easy target. The other, using also fakes and feints, is to mislead, fool, trick the opponent, leaving them open for an attack or a counter-attack. tumblr_mw5ryvPR2S1rdb6zlo1_400 (1).gif The attacks in the capoeira should be done when opportunity arises, and though can be preceded by feints or pokes, they must be precise and decisive, like a direct kick to the head, face or a vital body part, or a strong takedown. Most capoeira attacks are made with the legs, like direct or swirling kicks, rasteiras (leg sweeps), tesouras or knee strikes. Elbow strikes, punches and other forms of takedowns complete the main list. The head strike is a very important counter-attack move. The defense is based on the principle of non-resistance, meaning avoiding an attack using evasive moves instead of blocking it. Avoids are called esquivas, which depend on the direction of the attack and intention of the defender, and can be done standing or with a hand leaning on the floor. A block should only be made when the esquiva is completely non-viable. This fighting strategy allows quick and unpredictable counterattacks, the ability to focus on more than one adversary and to face empty-handed an armed adversary. This is a powerful Hybrid style, for versatile and swift of there feet fighters. Taking two styles into a clean mix. The first style being one from the Philippines.Eskrima is a term for the traditional martial arts of the Philippines ("Filipino Martial Arts," or FMA) that emphasize weapon-based fighting with sticks, knives and other bladed ''weapons, and various improvised weapons. It also includes hand-to-hand combat, joint locks, grappling and weapon disarming techniques. For the purpose of ''convenience, this article will use the term Eskrima throughout.Many Filipino systems focus on defending against and/or reacting to angles of attack rather than particular strikes. The theory behind this is that virtually all types of hand-to-hand attacks (barehanded or with a weapon) will hit or reach a combatant via these angles of attack and it is reasoned that it is more efficient to learn to defend against different angles of attack rather than learning to defend against particular styles, particular techniques ''or particular weapons. For instance, the technique for defending against an attack angle that comes overhead from the right is very similar whether the attacker uses ''barefists, a knife, a sword or a spear. The practioner of this hybrid style is extremly versatile and quickly able to adapat to any combat situation at Inhuman pace. A ''mixture of Eskrima would be Hapkido, that's embedded deep within this powerful styles core. Hapkido contains both long- and close-range fighting techniques, utilizing jumping kicks and percussive hand strikes at longer ranges and pressure point strikes, joint locks, or throws at closer fighting distances. Hapkido emphasizes circular ''motion, redirection of force, and control of the opponent.Practitioners seek to gain advantage through footwork and body positioning to incorporate the use of leverage, ''avoiding the use of strengtha gainst strength. This powerful free stlye martial arts Allows the user the ability to manipulate kinetic energy, the energy created by any form ''of movement. Using this power, one would be able to transfer kinetic energy from one object to another, thus strengthening their attacks, or tearing holes in walls with a''simple touch. Users can also could turn an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, making it explosive, and cause another being to be unable to move or unable to ''stop if in motion.( In the DBZ universe you could wreck people with this, but if you use it in YMRP haha it has to be modereated HIGHLY.) class="MsoNormal">This is a powerful Hybrid style, for versatile and swift of there feet fighters. Taking two styles into a clean mix. The first style being one from the Philippines.Eskrima is a term for the traditional martial arts of the Philippines ("Filipino Martial Arts," or FMA) that emphasize weapon-based fighting with sticks, knives and other bladed ''weapons, and various improvised weapons. It also includes hand-to-hand combat, joint locks, grappling and weapon disarming techniques. For the purpose of ''convenience, this article will use the term Eskrima throughout.Many Filipino systems focus on defending against and/or reacting to angles of attack rather than particular strikes. The theory behind this is that virtually all types of hand-to-hand attacks (barehanded or with a weapon) will hit or reach a combatant via these angles of attack and it is reasoned that it is more efficient to learn to defend against different angles of attack rather than learning to defend against particular styles, particular techniques ''or particular weapons. For instance, the technique for defending against an attack angle that comes overhead from the right is very similar whether the attacker uses ''barefists, a knife, a sword or a spear. The practioner of this hybrid style is extremly versatile and quickly able to adapat to any combat situation at Inhuman pace. A ''mixture of Eskrima would be Hapkido, that's embedded deep within this powerful styles core. Hapkido contains both long- and close-range fighting techniques, utilizing jumping kicks and percussive hand strikes at longer ranges and pressure point strikes, joint locks, or throws at closer fighting distances. Hapkido emphasizes circular ''motion, redirection of force, and control of the opponent.Practitioners seek to gain advantage through footwork and body positioning to incorporate the use of leverage, ''avoiding the use of strengtha gainst strength. This powerful free stlye martial arts Allows the user the ability to manipulate kinetic energy, the energy created by any form ''of movement. Using this power, one would be able to transfer kinetic energy from one object to another, thus strengthening their attacks, or tearing holes in walls with a''simple touch. Users can also could turn an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, making it explosive, and cause another being to be unable to move or unable to ''stop if in motion.( In the DBZ universe you could wreck people with this, but if you use it in YMRP haha it has to be modereated HIGHLY.) Perks (3) 'Peak Human Speed' Users can run up to 60km/h (40 mph) with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions.The user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential. 'Peak Human Reflexes' The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. 'Optimal Finesse' The user can use all their skills to their highest potential. This effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. The user of this ability has complete and utter control over their skills and instinctively knows which of their abilities will best suit any number of situations. *Enhanced Combat *Hacking Intuition *Lie Detection via hearbeat increase or bodily twitchings *Weapon Proficiency Abilities (2) 'Combat Perception' With this ability the user is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. *Tactical Analysis 'Chi Manipulation' User can create, shape and manipulate [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qi Chi] to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. They are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. They can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. The user can channel their own chi through their own body and enhance their physical abilities. 'Weapon of Choice' *''The Shoge'' Shoge_Hook-VL-0220105.gif One of the seemingly forgotten weapons used in martial arts. The Japanese Kyoketsu Shoge. The Shoge is thought to have been used primarily before the advent of the sickle and chain and almost exclusively by ninjas. e6gas5gbyy5o3aqgddjj.gif The Shoge is a formidable weapon when put into a ninja's hands. A heavy metal ring attached to a long chain with a sharp blade at the end, that'll ruin your day. The Shoge could be used to ensnare enemies, assist in climbing walls, or use the knife end as a normal hand-to-hand weapon. Versatile as it is deadly. 8" straight and 3" curved Black steel, 14" overall length. 4" ring at the end of 13 foot chain. Extremely hard item to find. "Golden Shower" f871412a80239a9fb5b04d69587197b8.jpg Golden Shower is Luscious second Personna - . Golden Shower is a vigilante created by Lu in order to use the plague running through his blood stream for good. His attitude doesn't change as much - but he noticable deepens his voice in attempt of hiding his identity. However, all members of the Creed family are aware of this personna and though highly dissapointed are slightly unbothered by it. Gold isn't as main stream as other heroes - though he does try his best. Why Golden Shower you may ask ? Well, Lu was once known as Gold. That was until the "Golden Shower Incident" Shockingly Heroes have needs too, and when I say needs - I mean needs to take either a number one or two. During, one of Gold's missons he was in such a hurrry he decided to take a piss on a building he rarely seen occupied. Therefore, upon that day Gold decided to take a piss from the side of the building - what he didn't count on was that this too his luck was the day the Mayor and a few hundreds of people came to the opening of a new hospital. So, while the mayor was in the midst of handing the key to the city over to the founder of the establishment, he'd find that he was pissed upon. While it did feel like rain at first he'd quickly turn to see what he thought was rain was Lu's piss. Lu's censored penis and piss hit nationwide and given the name Golden Shower. Daredevil-502-interior-art.png tumblr_nn61bfhe8g1qksg44o1_540_by_retkit-d8qqrru.jpg An exoskeleton could also provide additional benefits such as built in weaponry and stealth camouflage. Later versions were outfitted with OctoCamo technology. While most suits had armored, mechanical, or even robotic parts, the suits also had biological parts, such as artificial muscle tissue that could enhance physical strength and resilience. He has full offensive advantages, with slightly less defensive capabilities, but his main parts are still protected. Luscious suit however also offers a blending mode of sorts, that reflects light, no matter how bright or dim, off of it's surface, allowing for a form of static camouflage so to speak. The suit also emits a pheromone that forms an invisible bodily barrier around his body. daredevil-fan-art-the-man-without-fear-382119.jpg Once Red Mist has a target in sight, via the targeting system on his cowl with a HUD interface mind you he can touch a person via these nannies, and put the opponent in a comatose state (one post charge time for this ability) The camouflage also gives the suit other perks, weather it's being used or not. The suit also has a retractible cowl in case of head trauma if need be. This way the suer can have head protection. As of recently, the suit was fitted with Gravitation Adaptive Systems, that instantly shrift the users weight and gravitational polarity, to resist odd and fluctuating gravity. Thus allowing for space missions if need be, but with limited breathing unless properly equiped. b46026216406bc8ae1bd6709fa4fb8e3.jpg tumblr_m4hpv7LWCy1rpq4ul.jpg Also the suit features a visor lense that form over the eyes incase of harmful eye irritants in the air. Renders the body temperature cold, to become immune to heat vision Contains traces of lead to be immune to X-ray vision Emits a skin tight layer of Chaff frequency, to render remote controlled ballistics, explosive, and technologically devices against it in confusion. For example: if one tried to find him on a radar, he wouldn't show up at all- the suit is also: daredevil-fan-art-the-man-without-fear-382119.jpg *Fireproof *fully insulated *thermal resistentt *wraps the body in a way to allow full flexibitliy and movement *Shock absobant boots and gloves to reduce physical damage *has a hidden compartment in the thight, *and the biceps for shuriken or any weapon desired. Allies/Enemies tumblr_nyde00IBHD1rcp7bmo1_540.jpg Gregory Creed ( Father TBD) love_letter__male_reader_x_jotaro_kujo__by_readerinsertcentral-d9653xg.jpg Eden Creed (Brother TBD) tumblr_inline_mjiehjxRSy1r85z8v.gif Lucas Creed ( Son TBD) 'Background' ( TBD) Peak Human System Peak Human Speed Users can run up to 60km/h (40 mph) with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions.The user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential. Peak Human Reflexes The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Optimal Finesse The user can use all their skills to their highest potential. This effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. The user of this ability has complete and utter control over their skills and instinctively knows which of their abilities will best suit any number of situations. APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Undead Chivalry Saga Category:The Creed Bloodline